Dusts of Honor
by DraconianPhilosopher
Summary: The Orre region is a place that is renowned for its reputation of lawlessness. But what if that reputation was wrong, and the desolate region of Orre was instead a place where strength decided reality?
1. Prologue

Prologue

The world of Pokémon is a vast and varied world. Within its confines are many different regions playing host to hundreds of different species of Pokémon, each playing a different part in the natural cycle of the world.

There are, however, some Pokémon that were created to be greater than their brethren. These were those personally created by the original one, Arceus; whose egg was born at the beginning and whose will created Time, Space, and the other forces responsible for the perpetuation of the world.

After Time and Space were created, Arceus knew that for them to coexist they must have a mediator to oversee the balance between them. So Arceus created Giratina to watch over the Reverse World, a dimension parallel yet opposite to the regular world. Giratina's duty was to oversee the Reverse World and ensure its stability. Dialga and Palkia, who had fought each other since their creation, were sealed in their own dimensions to ensure peace.

After the universe was stabilized, Arceus knew that it would be safe to create a place for the more fragile beings to live.

First though, Arceus needed that place. So among the innumerable stars Arceus created a planet in a place where life would be sustainable. This planet Arceus created imperfect, with many deformities and canyons. To oversee this planet she created Groudon, lord of the Earth.

Next, she knew that life would require safety from the harsh sun that continuously dried out the planet's surface. So she created Rayquaza, lord of the Air. His job was to create an atmosphere around the planet and make sure that it was maintained.

Now Arceus deemed the planet suitable for living things, and so Arceus created the first and only Elemental Dragon, whose job it was to bring life to the world. The Dragon had within it the powers of Fire, Ice, and Lightning, and these it combined, Fire and Ice creating water, and Lightning bringing the first spark of life to the substance.

But the Dragon was unstable in its creation. Even Arceus could not hope to create a being that could contain three primary elements. Soon, the Elemental Dragon split into two others; Fire taking the shape of Reshiram, the White Dragon of Truth, and Lightning taking the shape of Zekrom, the Black Dragon of Ideals. What remained of the original dragon was a shell, and this shell fell to earth from the sky in the form of Kyurem, the Dragon of Ice, who was a shell.

Now Arceus saw what had happened and felt sorrow, for the three primary elements should never have been forced together in one being. Even then they were almost too much for their current wielders; so Arceus created the three Elemental Birds. Zapdos, who was lightning incarnate; Moltres, who took the form of an Inferno; and Articuno, who became a being of ice and blizzards.

These five Pokémon – for Kyurem did not have the will nor the strength to lend its aid – finished the making of life on Earth. This they did in the middle of a mountain range which at the end of their labors filled with water. This range became an Archipelago, and the islands that were the cradle of life became known as Shamouti.

Because of their labors, life took hold first in the oceans of the world, but could not grow from the fierceness of the waters. So Arceus created Kyogre, lord of the oceans, to hold the seas in check. Also she created Lugia, lord of storms, who was charged with keeping the world's oceans at peace.

Finally, life began to take hold and it grew until Arceus was satisfied. To oversee this growth and make sure that it was good, Arceus created Mew, who was the ancestor of all Pokémon, and Mew guided the early life until it formed into modern Pokémon.

Soon, life began to move onto land, and Arceus created Celebi to create and watch over the forests of the world. Celebi did so, and later, when they were released from their prison-dimensions, Dialga often came to Celebi's home. As a kinship grew, Dialga gave Celebi power over time, so that it could move forward and backwards through it.

Palkia became enamored of the growing Pokémon, and admired the works of Mew. It was Palkia who gave Mew her power over matter, and Mew in turn helped to teach this power to some of the Pokémon who were forming.

Arceus began to feel comfortable with how the world was moving, but felt that it would advance too slowly with only Pokémon. So Arceus created the earliest humans, and to give them their driving force Arceus created Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf, who represented Knowledge, Emotion, and Willpower. Thus humans and Pokémon became possessed of sentience, and humans of the drive to improve the world.

Over time Arceus created a few more deity Pokémon, but the rest are minor, and are not spoken of here.

Before Arceus departed to sleep, though, she foresaw a great chain of events which would surround the fate of a single Chosen Human. This vision was recorded in a prophecy, which was kept safe in the cradle of the world, Shamouti.

Then, Arceus slept.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now, centuries later, we find that chosen one standing in the center of a congregation of humans and Pokémon.

His name was Ash Ketchum. His dream when his journey began was to become a Pokémon master, and to achieve this dream he spent the greater part of his first five years battling in the Pokémon League tournaments held throughout each of the five League-controlled regions of the world.

During his travels though, he had seen and done things that should have been impossible. Many of the beings he had met were only seen once in a lifetime, and each time he met one his being was set greater on the path of justice.

This path had led him to an organization that was begun by the current Indigo League champion, Lance Wataru, the Pokémon G-Men.

In the G-Men, Ash learned respect, control, and became stronger than ever before. The goal of the G-Men was for the peace between humans and Pokémon worldwide.

He'd quickly risen through the ranks, solving problems and becoming a trusted and respected figure throughout the five regions.

Now, however, he stood at attention before Lance himself, listening to his speech, and having the insignia that represented all of his progress in the G-Men torn off.

"Ash Ketchum," Lance said, strict imperious authority ringing in his voice, "Due to unacceptable misconduct you have hereby been expelled from the ranks of the Pokémon G-Men. Your rank has been taken away from you, and your Pokémon will be confiscated, to be given to a trainer more deserving of them. You will be offered an opportunity of transport to wherever you wish within the five regions, where you will be left to your own devices." Lance continued.

How did it come to this? Ash remembered clearly; a single argument after a short mission to Orre had utterly shattered whatever ambitions he'd had within the League jurisdiction.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_He'd just arrived back from the dusty Orre region, which sat southeast of Hoenn and just Southwest of the Indigo territories._

_His first duty was to report to his superior, Lance. He knew it would be a long conversation, since Lance was of the opinion that Orre was a near-hopeless desert land of murderers and thieves. _

_Ash however, had a different outlook after spending a few weeks there. The Orre region was harsh, yes. Upon entering the desert you were given a dog-tag with your name on it, advice to take a lot of water, and a set of rules that had to be followed else the desert inhabitants would kill you._

_The desert itself was merciless. Hot sun beat down on the neck and face, a dry, hot wind squashed any hope of catching a cool refreshing breeze, and the blinding light bounced off of the dunes and into the eyes._

_In short, the desert was a type of hell in itself. But that was not even the most dangerous part; that was the inhabitants. _

_Those who dwelt in the Orrean desert were people who had come to Orre to grow stronger. They tested their mettle constantly in the desert, battling each other in fights to the death that could last anywhere from a minute to weeks on end._

_Pokémon and trainer alike fought in these battles, so that it was rare to see any trainer deprived of some sort of blade or bow. _

_Despite all of this, Ash was impressed by the strict ethics the inhabitants held themselves to. _

_The instructions given to each new challenger were simple:_

_Have a method of signaling. It could be a Pokémon that knows Draco Meteor, or Energy Ball, or even a lit-off firework._

_-One shot means that an attack is in progress. Any who do not signal this and attack anyways are to be immediately hunted down and killed._

_-Two shots are to signal that the battle is over._

_-Three shots indicate that there was a death or deaths in the fighting, and any attackers are to stay away upon pain of death for a period of one week._

_-Four shots are to signal peace, and any who break this peace do so under penalty of death._

_If the three shots are given, do not attack. Death is to be honored in Orre, and always respect the smoke from the honorary funeral pyre. Any who do not do so risk the retaliation of the other inhabitants._

_When a human or Pokémon is killed, they must be cremated and their ashes spread to join the dust of Orre, unless requested otherwise. Any who do not do so are to immediately be put to death._

_Territory is decided by strength. If a trainer and their Pokémon manage to drive off a former occupant of territory, then that area is deemed theirs until it is taken from them. Strength decides who you are in Orre, whether in strength of body, mind, or will. _

_Those were the instructions that Ash was given after he put his dog-tag on. They placed extreme stress of importance on honor and strength in the desert. Nobody disrespected the dead, and when someone did die then their ashes were spread to join the dusts of Orre for the rest of time._

_Ash spent only a short time travelling the desert, and met a single occupant in the outer territories. They had battled, and though the man didn't bear a candle to any who lived further in, Ash had been thoroughly trounced._

_He had found what he'd been sent out to find though; information on the lifestyle of Orre. Lance wanted to know if everybody in Orre followed the lifestyle of killing and lawlessness._

_Each person there followed the tenets, it was just that most simply didn't often need to follow them; instead preferring to live in the cities where a more stable lifestyle was maintained._

_Orre's power structure was tied into the landscape itself. In the most southern part of the island was a mountain range that was constantly wracked by earthquakes. At the center of this range the Leader of Orre held his territory. Until he was defeated and his territory taken from him Orre followed his orders. Spreading outwards until the northern coast a chain of command was established, with those closest to the mountains holding the highest positions; and being the de facto strongest trainers in Orre._

_However, when Ash reported all of this to Lance, he'd taken it that all of Orre was in need of a force to establish order there, and cleanse it of the old system._

_When Ash had disagreed, Lance questioned his loyalty to the cause of the G-Men, and soon enough Ash was relieved of his position. To protect his Pokémon, he was deemed an irresponsible trainer, and had his license revoked._

_This led to where he stood today._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lance stared at him for a long time. An almost sorrowful glint was in his eye, but he would not let that stand in his ways.

Lance Wataru was a stubborn man – much like his dragons, very little could change his mind when he was set on a goal.

"Do you have any place in mind where you'd like to be dropped off, Ash?" Lance asked him finally.

"Pallet town. I need to speak with Professor Oak and my mother before I leave to find something to do." Ash replied, his voice dispassionate.

Lance nodded, "Very well, report to the teleporting chamber. An Alakazam will transport you to your destination." He said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Professor Oak?" Ash called after knocking on the door several times, to no response.

Disappointed by the lack of answer, Ash made his way towards his childhood home. He smiled at some of the Pallet natives, who gave tentative waves back. Nobody knew what to think – normally any person who had been stripped of their position so publically had to have done something terrible. Ash had always been such a selfless person – so thus they couldn't decide how to act around him.

He unlocked the door with a key that he kept on him and called softly into the house, "Mom? It's Ash. I'm home for a few days."

He heard movement from the living room, and Delia Ketchum, with her Mr. Mime in tow, came into view and gave him one of her signature rib-crushing hugs.

"Oh Ash, it's so good to see you!" She said happily, "I've already got dinner cooking, and Professor Oak and Tracey are over for dinner as well."

So that explained the professors' absence from his lab.

Ash smiled back at her and replied; "That sounds great, Mom. I was just over at the lab. I guess I just missed him."

Delia's smile faltered for a moment, before she asked; "Ash, what happened? One day you're a hero, the next you're being stripped of your position."

Ash felt his good mood at seeing his mother for the first time in weeks drop.

"Lance and I had a disagreement of opinion. Afterwards he didn't think I was worthy of the G-Men, or my Pokémon." Ash told her, shaking his head in frustration.

Delia ushered him inside, nearly dragging him to the living room where Professor Oak and Tracey were watching the news.

"Hello there Ash! I'm sorry about the G-Men, and about everything else, really." Professor Oak said, standing up with a little effort to shake his hand.

"It's not a problem Professor. I'll miss my Pokémon, but at least I got to explain the situation to them, and know that they'll at least be in good hands." Ash told him.

The Professor took a moment to study his face, before hesitantly asking him; "What are your plans now Ash? You can't train any more, with your license revoked."

Ash shrugged for a moment, before gathering his courage; "I'm actually planning on going to Orre. It's what started this mess, so I figure that's where it'll end as well. I might try and travel to some other places outside the league. Altomare and Shamouti have a few memories and friends that I haven't seen in a while." He told them.

Professor Oak seemed to recoil a little, "Orre, Ash? Are you insane? That place is lawless. Without a Pokémon, especially not a trained one, you'll be torn to shreds!" He exclaimed. Tracey and Delia both looked at Ash in concern.

"I know Professor. That's all an eventual plan. I'll be travelling around a bit first. Orre is at least a few months away." Ash said.

Oak sighed, but resigned himself to Ash's goal. Ash was just as stubborn, if not even more so than Lance when he had his own goals. It took him five years and countless life-changing experiences before he wavered at all from his quest to become a Pokémon master – and even so he only did it for a goal that was closely tied to being one anyways!

"Very well Ash. I won't argue with you on this, although I disagree." Oak sighed, before changing tact, "On another note, could you take a look at a Pokémon I've got back at the lab? She's been a bit lonely since her mother passed away last month, and I'd be willing to let you take care of her if you can connect to her."

Ash nodded, the old sparkle coming back to his eyes. "I'd love to, Professor."

**PROLOGUE END**


	2. Chapter One

**Well, here is the first chapter in Dusts of Honor. I'm happy to see that people are enjoying this so far. Enjoy!**

A news report blared on the big screen in the middle of Saffron City;

"In a show of League authority, Lance Wataru has just announced a full information blackout to any area outside of League territory. This blackout will be for the next few days while the League officially prepares to deal with the threat in the Orre region." The news reporter said grimly to her audience.

The people of the five United League Territories did not complain; many of them had been anticipating the League invasion of the godless region for years now. More and more reports had come back of ambitious trainers being killed out in the desert, and popular opinion was that Orre was in need of a regime change.

"We have a special announcement from Lance Wataru himself, here it is;" The reporter said to the audience.

"People of Indigo, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and the Orange Archipelago territories. Long has Orre been a region where our sons and daughters have gone in pursuit of power. For just as long we've been sent back the message that they had died out in the desert. No longer shall this be so!" The champion of Indigo said impassionedly. For all of his faults, he was a skilled orator, well suited for inflaming the populace for a cause; whether it be to exterminate the Rocket menace that had once threatened Indigo, or leading the G-Men in their mission to exterminate poachers and criminals alike. He was bred as a war-leader.

"Soon the League intends to lead an invasion force into the Orre region to wipe out the menace that dwells in the deserts and restore order to its cities. Soon Orre will finally have the peace it has long been in need of, and we will be able to visit without fear of our lives!" He said, and the crowd let out a cheer.

He continued; "The information blackout will halt all signals outside of the League territories for the next week while we prepare our forces. This includes the Orre region, but also the Ranger Union as well. This is a temporary measure, and will lift as soon as Orre has been pacified."

Taking a breath, he finished; "The League has finally come to the point where we may expand our borders again. With your support this will be so, thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Professor Samuel Oak was worried.

His old friend Ash Ketchum had been missing ever since he departed for Orre six years ago. That was six years of time where he could have been killed in the desolate region and seven since he'd had most of his life ripped away from him.

The professor had let him go with only a young Vulpix as a companion – the young fox had needed a good friend and there were none better than Ash. He'd not heard from him since he'd called for a last time from the city of Altomare with the announcement that he was leaving for Orre the next day.

Now Lance had prepared an invasion force for the region, and this Oak was worried. If Ash was still alive in Orre he was either a trainer in the desert, and therefore a target; or he would be living in one of the cities and would have to suffer the distaste of the League which had painted Orre with the brush of a criminal.

It was distasteful to the aged professor, but while his word remained powerful on the research scene, he had very little influence in politics anymore.

The other champions, Cynthia, Alder, and Wallace all had given their support to Lance in his endeavor, and the Orange Islands had decided to keep to themselves despite lying almost directly in the path between Orre and Indigo.

'_Please, oh whatever deity is out there and listening; keep Ash safe'_ the professor prayed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Samuel Hashira felt pride in himself and his team of Pokémon.

They had come so far from when they'd started out, only a boy and his Totodile against the world.

Now they stood in command of the fighting forces of the Indigo League, and were just minutes away from departing for the Orre region. There they would have the first true combat since the annexing of the Sevii Isles by the Indigo League.

He was ready; his team was on the same level as the Elite Four of Indigo, byproduct of working eight years in the Pokémon G-Men.

He had waited for this moment ever since Lance had announced to the G-Men that Orre would be their next target to cleanse of lawlessness just over four years ago.

A signal on his headset gave him the all clear to call for the boats to start up – no need to tire their flying types out by taking them over the ocean.

Each commander had his own camera to broadcast back to the League territories, where the information would be processed and broadcasted to the League officials. After some editing, some of it would go live to the rest of the public, to give them a sense of pride in their country.

With another signal the boats revved up and jumped out of the docking area. They cut through the water so fast that the wind pushed against them, making those on deck need to hold onto the handrails.

'_Now,'_ Samuel thought, _'It is a waiting game'._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An explosion shattered the peace and calm of Gateon Port.

The inhabitants quickly roused themselves and those people that had them grabbed their Pokéballs and prepared to fight whatever new threat dared to attack them.

Despite their efforts though, the League forces quickly captured the city, placing the unresisting residents under hypnosis until all was settled, and fiercely fighting those who would not submit.

Samuel felt a great deal of sorrow at disrupting the calm night with death and destruction; but he quickly quashed those thoughts. The League was depending on him to be a strong leader and quell the threat that Orre presented. He couldn't feel pity now.

In a few minutes, a man ran up to him and spoke; "Sir, the port has been captured. About forty natives were killed, and approximately three-hundred sixty have been captured. We lost only three fighters total." He rattled off quickly.

Samuel winced at the deaths; he'd thought he was prepared. Apparently not.

"Very well," He responded, "make sure that the guard force is stationed and let me know when the men are ready to march. We are driving right into the heart of the southern desert to capture the mountain range, while two smaller forces will head southeast and southwest and capture the rest of the cities. With any luck, we'll be finished here by the day after tomorrow." Samuel finished.

The man nodded at him and saluted "Yes sir!" before running off to follow orders.

Samuel was satisfied. All was going well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erin Faulson was an ambitious trainer.

He'd come to Orre, like many others, looking for battle and to make him and his team as strong as they could be.

He'd carved his spot in the very outskirts of the desert territories, and trained tirelessly to move closer to the center. His territory was right in between Port Gateon and the mountains; not a smart position to keep if one is partial to living.

When Erin saw the dust rising in the early morning, and the red sun rising in the East, he knew that something was wrong.

He looked closer at the rising dust cloud, and started when he saw the marching force that was heading right towards his run-down shack.

"Floatzel, Meganium, Drifblim, and Tyranitar, get up; now!" He screamed behind him. They only had a few minutes before they would be overwhelmed.

They roused themselves in an instant, wary of his tone. When they saw the force, they instantly knew that there was no hope; that the best they could do was fight to the death and take as many with them as possible.

Erin turned back towards his longtime team with a solemn nod; "I love all of you guys, thanks for having me as your trainer. Now let's show these bastards how strong we are!" He told them.

A defiant roar met his ears, and he drew his short sword. The League force was nearly upon him, and each of his Pokémon began firing their long-ranged attacks at them.

The League forces hesitated for a brief moment, but then they abandoned their marching pace and ran full out against the Orrean trainer.

His own cry met theirs as he and his Pokémon sprinted out to meet them in response.

By the end of the skirmish, Erin and his Pokémon were killed, but their efforts took five of the League force with them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sir, we cannot continue to keep sustaining losses like this. We'll be a skeleton force before we reach the mountains!" Samuel's second-in-command said to him in a frustrated tone.

Samuel was frustrated too – the Orrean trainers had proven to be fiercer than he'd imagined. For each loss they sustained it seemed to take twice as many of the League force, and they were getting stronger the further they went in!

"We're nearly to the mountains, and ever since that last trainer sent off a warning shot to his fellows they've all fallen back to the mountain range. We'll have to meet them there." Samuel said in response.

The League back home had sent its condolences forward to them; and Lance himself was ready to fly out to aid them if they needed reinforcements. He had only abstained at first for them to have a firm command back in the territories to prevent any local emergencies.

Already some wannabe Rockets had tried to pull off a massive robbery, but that had been quelled quickly by the dragon-master's might.

Samuel kept his troops marching though. At this rate they would reach the mountains by mid-afternoon. He planned to fight at least one battle by the end of the day, and see just how powerful the Orre command would be.

By the time they did reach the mountains, they realized just how difficult their chosen path would be to follow.

They stood imposingly above their heads; almost completely sheer, leaving jagged crags and passages through them. A slight tremor occasionally shook their feet, giving credit to the constant earthquakes that the area suffered.

Samuel knew what his job was though, and marched up to the front of the line. "Trainers of Orre, we represent the forces of the five United Regions of the Pokémon League." He shouted to the silent mountains.

"After years of observance and failure to comply to demands, the Pokémon League has deemed Orre a threat to the safety of its inhabitants. We are here to clean the scum from Orre, and stop the senseless murdering that you have perpetrated continuously over the years." Samuel continued. Behind him, the troops growled their appreciation, and over the link he heard the command center murmur their support.

From one of the passes, he noticed a small party of people moving towards them. Four explosions rent the air above them, and the League forces gripped their weapons, and the Pokémon prepared to fight.

At the head of the party was a man who stood at normal height. He wore a ragged black cloak with a hood that obscured his face. At his side was a beautiful Ninetales that radiated elegance and strength. It had a single scar marring its pristine fur, right at the base of its left foreleg.

Behind them stood a man wearing a thin muscle shirt that covered a highly tanned physique. His face was uncovered, showing strong features and thick, dark brown hair. His pants were stained and dirty from use, and his shoes were so covered in dust that the original color was impossible to tell.

Next to him stood a woman who could have modeled for fashion back in the region. Her beauty was incredible, but it was marred slightly by the layer of dust and grime that seemed to cover all of these people. Her hair was brown like the other man's, and it was tangled and dirty. Her clothes were ragged and dusty as well.

The image that these three gave off was one of rough, harsh strength. These were people that, under normal circumstances, Samuel would respect and listen closely to, hoping to learn from them.

Now however, he knew that he could very well be fighting them for his life soon enough.

Samuel cleared his throat - the dust that constantly seemed to get under his clothes temporarily robbing him of his ability to talk clearly – before loudly speaking to the strangers.

"We represent the united regions of the Pokémon League. I am sure you have heard what we are here for by now, so now I only ask of you how you plan to move forward. Surrender, or to fight in vain?" He said to them.

Their faces betrayed no emotion; the man in the cloak seemed to almost smirk at them, from what Samuel could see from under his hood. The Ninetales at his side tilted its head to the side, before closing its eyes and purring as the cloaked man scratched it underneath the ear.

The cloaked man cleared his throat – it seemed even the natives had that problem – and replied; "I do not know who you are, and you do not know who I am. I ask of you though; what right does the Pokémon League have to invade our home of Orre?"

Samuel thought for a moment, bearing in mind that the entirety of the five regions were watching the parlay, before replying to the man, "You respect strength. That is something that all trainers can respect. However, the constant death of our sons and daughters has gone on long enough. The pursuit of strength does not warrant death to those who cannot match those already strong. We are here to prevent this from continuing, for the betterment of the League and of Orre." Samuel said.

The man tilted his head, managing to convey the same curiosity his Ninetales had displayed before, "You come here to conquer Orre by force; to exert your will upon its inhabitants and reshape it into what you deem good." He said matter-of-factly. "I can respect that. In Orre, strength decides reality. The strong conquer the weak. Orre is strong on its own though. Can your force defeat ours?" He continued. "We in Orre, however, do not condone the unjust slaughtering of people and Pokémon. Death is a state that is honored here. Murderers are not tolerated, and are killed as soon as they are revealed. The deaths you speak of are natural – hunger or thirst or entering a fight where they should have left well enough alone." The cloaked man coughed a bit as a breeze caught up a bit of dust.

"Death is commonplace is Orre because Orre is its own kind of hell. It is harsh, it is unforgiving. The people here are the same." The man kept going. The link in Samuel's ear was silent. His words had each person entranced.

"By our laws, you have every right to attempt to conquer Orre. You have no right, though, to kill and slaughter as you please like you have in Gateon Port and the rest of the cities. The desert is fair game, and if you take the mountains you take the cities. Not the other way around." He finished with a hint of malice coloring his voice. A feeling of cold dread began to engulf Samuel. He saw the troops shift, as if they'd felt it too.

"Since you claim to be here to conquer us in a show of strength – flouting all of our sacred codes of honor in the process, I might add – I feel that it is only just for us to do the same to your League." The man began again, a sneer coloring his voice.

Samuel noticed more trainers trickling out of the mountains; their Pokémon standing beside them. The Ninetales that before had seemed so serene and elegant now had risen to its feet, and it glared at them analytically; seemingly scanning them for weaknesses.

"You claim to represent the five united regions of the Pokémon League. Very well. We therefore declare that hostilities have begun between Orre and the League. I hope very much that you are prepared for the forces you have unleashed upon yourselves." The cloaked man finished his speech once again, drawing a sword from the confines of his cloak.

The blade gleamed in the sunlight, and he raised his other hand, extending his fingers as if to catch a ball.

In between his fingertips a sphere of pure energy appeared; pure blue with a corona of silver at the center. An aura sphere, Samuel recognized.

The aura sphere launched into the air and detonated a hundred feet up, and the world was silent for a moment.

Then, the world detonated as each of the Orrean trainers' Pokémon unleashed its own devastating attack.


	3. Chapter Two

**Okay, I apologize for taking so long without an explanation. I plan to update this story about once or twice a week - primarily on the weekends. I'll try to alert you if I may not be able to do that. Hopefully this might be finished somewhere in January, since it is not planned to be especially long. Thanks and Enjoy!**

Samuel was scared.

He had a right to be scared, though, when his partner of twelve years had been knocked out with a few well-placed attacks from the Ninetales that was now casually walking away with the hooded man as if there wasn't a full scale battle happening behind it.

He had given orders for the League troops to fall back to the coastline thirty seconds ago, but it seemed like that had been hours in itself. The Orrean troops had cut through their numbers like a hot knife through butter – leaving the League force a skeleton of its former strength.

The com-link was abuzz in Samuel's ear; Lance was demanding constant updates. Samuel just told him that they were retreating – he didn't have the breath to speak any more since the blasted dust kept robbing him of breath.

An explosion rocked Samuel's world for a quick moment, knocking him clean off of his feet to land in another crater that had been opened up by a trainer's Nidoking.

He groaned upon noticing that he was not the crater's sole inhabitant. A Flygon loomed eerily above him, staring at his face with narrowed eyes as if it were judging his entire being.

Samuel wasn't entirely surprised when it charged a hyper beam between its hands. He also wasn't surprised when the world went entirely dark two seconds later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He paced the room relentlessly, trying to release some of the tenseness that had seeped into him since the man in the cloak had fired the first shot into the air and signaled the charge against the League.

Lance Wataru was not a patient man. He preferred to get things done himself, and seldom trusted others to handle important tasks for him unless they'd proven to be reliable.

He'd sent Samuel Hashira into Orre as the leader of the League forces because he'd been one of the best that the G-Men had ever turned out.

He had been reliable, confident, and his team could rival even the Elite Four of Indigo. His character was solid and he constantly strove for the betterment of people and Pokémon.

Now he was dead, and the force that had invaded Orre along with him.

The Orreans had quickly decimated the soldiers that encircled the mountain range, cutting down those who stood and fought and picking off those who retreated. Perhaps twenty out of the entire force sent into Orre made it back to the boats – and seven more were blown out of the water.

It almost made Lance sick to think about. The entire League force had comprised of four-hundred sixty five men and their Pokémon. Thirteen had returned alive and none of them had their full team with them.

This meant that along with the Orrean deaths, approximately over a thousand people and Pokémon had died in the last few hours in the failed invasion. All for nothing.

Now the vengeful Orre trainers were invading Indigo. They had already taken the southernmost cities and towns along the Kanto peninsula up to Pewter City and extending eastwards towards Celadon City. Westward in Johto they had captured all of the coastal cities, stopping their advance short of Ecruteak City and Goldenrod City.

This meant that the Indigo League was deprived of all of its major ports and was cut entirely in two – unless people were willing to traverse the dangerous Mount Silver area.

Very few people had actually lost their homes or their lives unless they fought the invaders. Even so, the reports that Lance had received said that at least five hundred more lives had been lost since the Orre trainers had arrived.

Soon Indigo would be facing economic crises if it didn't get its ports running again; the Orreans had stopped all ships from leaving as soon as they'd arrived.

He had quickly come to the realization that he would have to do some major politicking to restore order to Indigo. Luckily the other champions had agreed to help him, for fear of Orre exacting revenge upon them as well.

First though, he had to establish contact with the enemy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jacquelyn Emeritus laughed at her Torkoal as is rolled around on its back after tripping on one of the stairs to the Pokémon center.

Being back in Kanto after so long was a relief to her. Getting away from all of the dust and heat of Orre for the cooler northern air was soothing.

She was also very happy to exact her revenge on the idiots who had tried to take her country from her whilst labeling her a murderous criminal. That was definitely another plus.

She and her team had been the force that captured the small town of Pallet; even Professor Oak knew that he was outmatched against the hardened Orre fighters.

Her team had sprinted to the lab immediately after her Pidgeot dropped them off at the small town, totally ignoring the townspeople when they peeked out from their houses. The kindly old professor had easily capitulated, on the terms that she or her Pokémon would swear not to harm anyone.

That wasn't her goal – unless one of them attacked first – so she easily agreed.

Now she and her Pokémon had taken up residence in the new Pokémon center that had sprung up recently.

It was surprising to her when the professor came to speak with her again though. Apparently Lance Wataru, the man who had started this mess, wanted to speak with the leader of Orre about settling the conflict.

He had asked the professor to speak Jacquelyn, knowing that the professor was cool headed under pressure and very persuasive.

"I'd be happy to pass along the message, Professor. I can't promise they'll listen, but I'll set Pidgeot to it right away." She told him.

He grinned tiredly at her, and Jacquelyn felt sorry for the aged researcher. She knew that he had probably not had anything to do with the invasion/ Pallet town being caught in the crossfire must have pained him to no end; what with the town being his own little pet-project.

"I'm happy to hear that. Lance simply wants to meet with this man and speak terms. Finding a place to meet would be a good start, I'd imagine." He told her.

She nodded to the professor and he left her alone in her room. She walked over to the dresser, nudging her Torkoal out of the way with her foot, and grabbed a pencil and a sheet of paper and began writing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ashton Richardson,_

_This is Jacquelyn Emeritus, and I currently am occupying Pallet Town and the immediate area around it. _

_I was recently asked by Professor Samuel Oak to pass a message on from Lance; that he wants to speak with you about the current crisis facing Indigo. He is willing to let you set the place and time, so long as the latter is at reasonably soon. _

_The professor seemed very weary at the time, and Lance seemed to be more desperate than anything in his request. I personally recommend complying and starting a peace talk with him._

_Thank you for your time,_

_-Jacquelyn Emeritus_

Ashton Richardson finished the letter from the young woman whose Pidgeot had interrupted his morning coffee.

Besides him, Ninetales quietly read over the letter that he had lowered to her height, and snorted at the finishing remarks. He sent her a curious look that she returned with a short string of thoughts conveyed through telepathy.

Ninetales - or as she preferred to be called; Willow, after the tree that resembled her resplendent tails – and he had been through a great deal together.

She had been his one solace during the harsh space of time that had followed the loss of his trainer license. Professor Oak had given her to him so that they could bond together and fill the void that came with the mutual losses that they had.

Over time and many travels, they had grown strong together. Ashton had learned to control the strange power that he'd always had a connection to; Aura, and Willow had been gifted the unique – and normally impossible for her species – ability to utilize psychic powers.

This ability had allowed her to take the hypnotic affect that her species was well known for and turn it into a highly effective weapon to use against her enemies.

That combined with her already formidable elemental attacks and Ashton's aura abilities had allowed them to take the Orre region by storm.

Willow would immobilize their enemies while Ashton would go up close and annihilate them with powerful strikes. Together they had become an unstoppable team. Not many would ever dare enter the Orrean desert with only a single companion, but they took this lack of additional allies and turned it into their greatest asset; becoming closer than ever before and synchronizing their movements so well that they appeared to be of one mind.

In this fashion they had conquered Orre and wrested the mountain territory from the five previous occupants – no mean feat considering each of the five had a full team of six Pokémon all working in tandem to kill both of them.

Months later they had faced their greatest challenge together; the legendary Pokémon Moltres had appeared in the Orre region, and was moving towards the mountain range. He and Willow had left their home to fight the firebird, resulting in a clash that cemented them in the minds of Orre as a pair that was not to be crossed.

Moltres has fought them to the very greatest of its abilities. He and Willow both sustained terrible burns – which resulted in the cloak he now wore – and the area of the battle could still be seen to have glassed over when the wind blew away the dust that covered it.

They had won, barely. Ashton and Willow both did not come away unscathed. Willow had been permanently scarred by the swipe of an obsidian talon, and he himself had burn scars along his arms and much of his torso. His voice was also seldom used anymore since the heat had scorched his throat.

At the end of the battle he had bandaged Willow and himself up and then moved on to Moltres. The firebird, when it woke up, had just looked at the two of them for a long time before launching into the sky and leaving Orre.

The inhabitants of Orre had held him in awe ever since; not once challenger had dared to assault their territory and risk the wrath of the infamous duo.

'_I think that Altomare would be a fine place for a peace-talk. It isn't a part of the League, and since you commanded it be left alone with Ilex and the other sanctuaries, the League can't say that you're forcing them into Orre territory.'_

Willow's voice was soft and maternal, conveying wisdom beyond her years to the receiver. He had come to enjoy the voice and he loved her as a father loves a daughter, and a brother a sister. They were family, and their bond transcended that of a normal trainer and their Pokémon. Not even his first Pokémon had gotten as close to him as Willow.

His own rough voice replied to her, "Very well then. We can see Bianca and Latias in the meantime. I'd actually like to show Bianca the drawings I've done since we last visited. I think I've gotten better, don't you?" he said.

'_Saying that you've gotten better is an understatement. Bianca will fall out of her seat when she sees your work. To think that you used to not even be able to draw a simple Pichu!' _The Ninetales' voice replied back inside his head.

He rose from his chair, taking quick strides over to his desk where he began to gather different papers together. Drawings of different Pokémon and landscapes made up the majority of what he carefully stored in a rucksack. He also filed away some texts and books that he'd previously written.

One tended to have a lot of time to spare when they spent years relatively alone in a hallowed mountain range.

'_Ash, you should at least send a reply first. Send it with Maron, she can take Bryce to Indigo and work as your representatives until we get there. We're not in a particular hurry after all'_ Willow's voice chided him.

Maron and Bryce were Ashton's second and third in command. They held the territory directly surrounding the mountains, and were the final trainers that one had to get past before challenging Ashton and Willow. They had never challenged his authority, preferring to live where they could see other people more often, and Ashton trusted them with his life.

When Moltres had fought them, Maron had been the one to give Willow and Ashton first aid; though she would not treat Moltres.

Bryce was a man who had made it his life goal to become the strongest trainer in the world. He specialized in fighting and ground types, and was a master of all the mineral-based typings of rock and steel as well.

Both had taken their territory directly after Ashton had taken the mountain range, and they stood in an alliance that none in Orre challenged without months of preparation. So far since their rise to the second highest position of power in Orre, they had remained undefeated, only retreating once when the League had invaded.

"Fine. Let me grab my pen and you can teleport us over to Maron's place." He said in reply to the elegant fox.

He wrote a quick message to Lance, saying that he would arrive in Altomare three days after the message got to him. Maron and Bryce would serve as his temporary ambassadors in the meantime.

'_The pyres are burning. I can see the smoke column. I'm guessing you'll oversee the spreading of the ashes while Maron and Bryce are away then?'_ Willow's voice questioned him.

"Yes, I wouldn't dare leave them to sit while I'm away. The ashes of the fallen must be spread and at rest before I ever consider letting Indigo off. The only reason their troops haven't had the same honor yet is because I don't know if they'd appreciate that or not. I'll probably just ask who would like to have whichever person buried in Indigo. It would be disrespectful to just assume otherwise." Ashton told her.

He knew that there were some who had plans for their burials made for them beforehand. The League had its own graveyard for any of its servicemen to be buried in if when they died. He wouldn't take that away from them.

Those that had fallen in service of the League were being stored in a funeral home in Phenac City, where they wouldn't be touched by the elements. Normally those who died in Orre were cremated, but there were a few who desired a different end.

Finishing his letter, he scratched Willow underneath her ear before they both walked out the door.

Their home was situated in the center of a small lake that sat near the center of the mountain range. This was because the constant earthquakes that ravaged the area made it impossible to build a stable dwelling on land. Previous inhabitants normally just rebuilt whenever their house was destroyed, but Ashton had wanted a place of stability, so he had built a large raft and made his home on it.

Willow used her psychic abilities to teleport them to the edge of the range. A few hundred yards away a small shack could be seen, with a line of pyres sending their smoke into the sky next to it.

Ashton smiled, and he and Willow made their way over to Maron's home.


	4. Chapter Three

**Hello there, people. I plan to maybe write another chapter this week, and certainly another on the weekend. I hope you enjoy, and please review! They give me the inspiration to continue writing.**

Cynthia Shirona knew that it was high time for the Pokémon League to start kissing some major ass when she heard that the Orrean leader had agreed to meet them for a peace talk.

The League had majorly fouled up what could be considered the most momentous military operation since the inception of the modern Pokémon League. She knew this – she'd helped to organize what was supposed to be a simple affair of eradicating a small sect of criminals in the middle of a desert.

They'd met instead a group of highly-trained trainers who fought just as viciously as the Pokémon they fought next to. The League trainers were not trained to do so; they were trained to keep out of the way of their Pokémon whilst they dealt with any threat.

Having enemies that specifically targeted enemy trainers to prevent such an action was jarring and disastrous to them, for when the trainers fell their Pokémon inevitably fell into a rage, trying to avenge their fallen friends. They were simple prey for the merciless Orreans after that.

When the Orreans had further invaded the League territories – taking nearly a third of the Indigo territories in the process – the League realized that they'd not only condemned hundreds to their deaths but may have also done the same for the citizens that were supposed to watch as the League scored a major victory for justice.

They'd instead seen more of their sons and daughters killed – actually seen them instead of just being informed of their deaths this time – and then had a regime forced upon them by the conquering trainers.

When they'd closed off the ports the rest of the League realized just how truly disastrous this could further prove if they didn't resolve this crisis as soon as possible.

Now she was flying to the island city of Altomare where she'd meet the ambassadors that Orre had sent to parlay. She'd do this with the other champions of each region, and they all held the knowledge that whatever actions they took from this point on for the next few days could decide the fates of their regions.

She was also interested in battling some of the Orreans herself, but that was mostly irrelevant.

Orreans prided themselves on strength. Not only that, but strength was something that they not only strove for but revered and respected. Should she earn their respect then that could go a long way towards the eventual peace between their countries.

So she intended to battle a few of them – and hopefully among them would be this vaunted leader of theirs. She'd seen the footage that Lance's lieutenant had broadcasted back to the League. From what she'd seen he had a scarred Ninetales and hid himself under a cloak himself.

Beside her, Lucian tapped her shoulder, "Cynthia, I've known you for years. You're thinking about the Orreans; don't. Our first goal is to get them to leave Indigo, and everything else is secondary." He told her.

Lucian and Bertha were both accompanying her to Altomare. Bertha had been on the elite four of Sinnoh for years and thus had a great deal of political experience that could only help her when dealing with the Orrean. Lucian was good at dealing with people; his psychic abilities gave him an extraordinary penchant for reading people.

"If we can earn their respect then they'll be more inclined to listen. You can't argue with that, Lucian. They live for strength!" Cynthia retorted.

Bertha frowned carefully, causing her to look even older as her wrinkled face took on even more lines, "Don't forget that we're dealing with the top of Orre here, Cynthia. He'll probably be more than a match for Lucian and I. He'd probably even be able to defeat you if he'd like. Some of the trainers could probably do the same after all, and he's the leader of them all." The older woman told her.

That was the crux of the matter; all of these people had the irritating trait of being far stronger than almost all of their own trainers. Save the elite four, it was unlikely that in a straight fight they could match them man for man, much less overwhelm them.

The only strength they had was in numbers, and those numbers had both proven to be unsufficient against them and had been cut down in the fighting.

Cynthia did not answer the elderly woman, choosing to remain silent as she watched the waves below her as the plane soared towards Altomare.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maron Hearthfyre didn't know it, but her thoughts mirrored that of champion Cynthia Shirona's. She knew that her efforts could decide the fate of a great many people for many decades to come.

If the Orreans lingered too long in the ports, then the cut off from trade could damage the world economy for years to come, which was unacceptable.

Orre needed that influx of trade itself; it was a desert country. It was devoid of good farmland and they had to import almost all of their goods from outside sources. The nearest and cheapest source of goods was the League, so their gambit of cutting off trade in retaliation for the invasion would only last so long before they'd be shooting themselves in the foot.

So while Maron had no plans for being especially merciful to the League, she knew that some politeness and decorum was needed.

Ashton already had plans for what was going to happen anyways. She and Bryce would keep the champions satisfied until Ashton arrived in Altomare – giving them sufficient time to start feeling nervous – and then he'd arrive and they'd settle the whole affair down.

Hopefully they'd also settle the issue of the continuous deaths that plagued the Orrean deserts. It was a source of great annoyance and regret for the long-term residences of the Orrean desert. They certainly didn't want to continue killing the naïve trainers that swaggered their way to an early grave out there.

The problem was that the desert was far too big to close off, and if they did that anyways it would destroy the entire point anyways.

People travelled to the desert to become stronger. You survived and grew stronger, or you did not. Most people left soon after arriving and finding out how rough a lifestyle they were committing to, but some did not and they were killed in battle, or of thirst and starvation.

Maron had fought for her position – that of second in command of the entire Orre region, next to Bryce – alongside her Pokémon by dint of sweat, blood and tears. She'd lost two of her companions to the desert, but those that had survived honored their memory and continued fighting for the goal they'd worked so hard towards.

They were content with the part they played in the world now. Pushing for more would be folly; they'd all watched as Ashton and Willow had defeated Moltres –albeit barely – and they knew the strength that they possessed.

She had become friends with the reclusive pair and had tended to their injuries later when they'd fought the titan of Fire itself. Maron could still remember the horrible burns that they'd both suffered. Ashton had nearly died to his, and remained permanently scarred.

Maron had encouraged him to visit a hospital sometime in the future to check his throat; they'd probably have a treatment for the damaged tissues that had robbed him of his naturally pleasant voice.

And Willow was almost terrifying to work on. Maron knew well the strength of the mysterious Ninetales. Stories were still told of the enormously powerful psychic abilities the Ninetales had utilized.

But seeing her lain so low; bleeding out on the ground from a gash that had scraped the bone below, was terrifying. Ninetales were also naturally resistant to fire and burns. Its ability to take any flame thrown at it and turn it into raw power to throw back at the attacker was well known to many trainers.

Willow had second degree burns that had singed her gorgeous, normally silky smooth fur. To see such injuries bespoke of the incredible power that Moltres had used against them. That they'd survived – much less triumphed – was incredible.

As a result though, she'd refused to work on Moltres. It was a legendary Pokémon anyways; it would soon heal from the relatively minor injuries it had sustained. Unlike Ashton and Willow it had merely been knocked out instead of truly injured.

After that day neither she nor any other in Orre questioned that the pair was truly powerful. They'd never match the unstoppable pair that they'd once been – their injuries had left them crippled even if they could still destroy any opponent they went up against – but Orre respected them.

Maron and Bryce, who had taken his territory soon after she'd split the last alliance that had surrounded the mountains into shreds, were Ashton's left and right hands. They worked with the trainers who were lower on the hierarchy to maintain Orre. Ashton made sure that Orre remained stable and prosperous on the political field; they managed the home territories.

Ashton also had another responsibility that was nearly sacred to the Orreans.

When the land was first created, life had only started after Fire and Ice combined to create the waters of the world, and Lightning provided the first sparks of life.

This left the tallest mesas that survived the flooding to serve as the land where the non-aquatic life would live.

Orre was not one of those areas, originally.

Orre came afterwards; after Kyogre had been created and had its titanic battle with the legendary titan of the Earth, Groudon. After Rayquaza had separated the two, Groudon left its traditional home in the Hoenn desert and walked through the oceans until it came upon the place where Orre would be.

It was told in legends that Groudon raised the land all the way from the ocean floor and created the island of Orre. Due to its presence the land remained a desert instead of blooming with life from the surrounding waters, and it took its home in the mountain range in the south of the island.

Of course, that was legend, but few realized that it had its own merit.

Years ago, Team Magma had followed the obscure legend to the mountains – sneaking all the way in order to prevent their immediate annihilation – and had lured the titan of the Earth away from that area.

By the time that Groudon was again freed from Team Magma, it returned to the mountain range where it fell back into its slumber. It had remained only in an uneasy sleep though, and stirred on a yearly basis.

The leader of Orre was tasked with ensuring that Groudon did not awaken again and run rampant all over the continent and cause untold destruction.

Before Ashton and Willow, this had required a full five trainers and their teams to ensure Groudon's slumber. They'd barrage it with attacks to make sure that it did not escape the caldera that it had slept in until it gave up again for the year.

Ashton and Willow simply utilized Willow's immense psychic abilities to ensure that Groudon did not wake up in the first place. It was a simple solution, but one that only a master psychic could ever hope to attain.

The leader of Orre therefore had the respect of their people not only because of the sheer difficulty of attaining the position, but also to maintain it. They quite literally had the fate of the Orreans in their hands, so the system of incredibly hardship was as much a means of ensuring only those able to take the position and all of the responsibility it commanded were able to ascend to the mountains.

Strength was survival in Orre. Strength was sacred to them, so they would not tolerate a country of outsiders forcing their opinion on them.

So Maron would play diplomat, but she wouldn't play nice. The League would regret hurting her home and endangering countless people with their ignorance.

'_Well it seems that everything is going to begin now.'_ She thought as she spotted a dark shape speeding towards the island city of Altomare from the air.

She smirked at it and began walking towards the small airport nearby. All planes arriving at Altomare had to land in the waters – there was no space otherwise – so they were all pontoon planes. Thus Altomare had both an abundance of boat docks and a dock filled with planes.

'_Arceus help me to not challenge one of them to a battle immediately'_ she though wryly. Knowing herself as she did, it wasn't a question of if a battle was coming, it was when it would be.


End file.
